<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vergil’s Turn~ by Vergils_BlueDevil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392687">Vergil’s Turn~</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vergils_BlueDevil/pseuds/Vergils_BlueDevil'>Vergils_BlueDevil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lady x Vergil Series [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Biting, F/M, Large Cock, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Pegging, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:08:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vergils_BlueDevil/pseuds/Vergils_BlueDevil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vergil agrees to let Lady take charge for one night, and one night only, it is sure to be a night that he won't forget, and neither will she, especially when she least expects it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lady &amp; Vergil (Devil May Cry), Lady/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lady x Vergil Series [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vergil’s Turn~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And here it is, the finale to the Vergil x Lady series (for now), next will be Kyrie and Nero just for a little fun with innocence, if you guys have any requests for that let me know and I will return to this series later on.</p>
<p>Also I hope you all have a happy New Year I can't believe this shit show of a year is almost over and thank riddance for that let's hope 2021 will bring us better prosperity and hopefully (I'm praying" some actual decent fucking news like Devil May Cry 6 or another season of the goddamn anime amongst many other things (ahem* Resident Evil 4 Remake*ahem)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you enjoy this Vergil? Do you like how I fuck you?~” Lady moaned out feeling the vibrations deep within her wet core, the huntresses hips moved back and forth, forcing the reasonably large toy deeper into the Blue Devil's hole, she was surprised that he allowed for her to do this. "Y-yes Mary~" he growled softly, his left hand continued to stroke his leaking cock in tow with her thrusts, her hands grasped his chest, playing with the Dark Slayers nipples, pinching and twisting them between her soft petit fingertips, he fucked him well, but not as well as when he would do it to her. "Not as good as when you fuck me though babe,~" Lady let out a sudden yelp feeling the half-demon push the vibrator deeper inside her wet cunt, she couldn't have Vergil have all the fin now could she?</p>
<p>The half-demon turned towards the huntress who was just behind him, Lady reached her right hand up to his cheek and pulled him in for a deep and messy kiss, the twos' tongue slithered across the other, Vergil's explored every crevasse like he usually did, before beginning a battle of dominance with the young female, his hand began to slide up and down his throbbing cock faster, the huntresses hip movements were the same, her nails dug into his toned chest the toy deep inside of her core made her twist, a loud moan echoed throughout the room feeling her orgasm coming, the half-demon chuckled sensing how close she was to releasing, just from this, fucking her own lover hard.</p>
<p>"Are you going to cum already my love? Just from seeing me, your lover, like this? In such a provocative and tantalizing state Mary? Such a naughty girl~" Lady's cheeks went bright red hearing those words slip past the skilled devil's lips, his dark lust covered eyes stared into her mismatched ones. "Not as bad as you~" she purred softly into his ear, her eyes scanned his flawless pale shoulders, they were perfectly toned and she found a spot, it was a perfect spot to sink her teeth into. "Fuc-Mary!~" Vergil snarled through gritted teeth feeling her own, sink into his flesh, she was leaving her mark on him this time, it was just a little reminder to anyone that the Blue Devil was taken, if he could do it to her, then she should be allowed to return the favor.</p>
<p>"It's just so everyone knows you belong to me...like how you ensure others know I'm all yours Vergil~" she could taste the blood in her mouth, that familiar coopery taste, it was a taste she knew very well, from all those times with the Blue Devil, the way her own teeth would sink into her soft lip, deep enough to draw blood. "I should do this more often, it's a great way of shutting you up when you're being an absolute prick of a man...that is if you'll allow me to do that~" Lady smirked in a small sing-song voice, Vergil growled from the nibble that she gave, once finishing her sentence. "We'll see about that Mary~" he smirked, the Blue Devil wasn't one to give in lightly, the fact he allowed for the huntress to do this surprised her very much.</p>
<p>Lady's nails soon raked across his lower abdomen and abs, continuing to leave her marks upon his body, Vergil growled once more in pleasure the way she pounded him felt orgasmic and incredible, he'd never felt something like this before, except for when he would fuck the huntress, the Blue Devil began to think that this wasn't so bad after all. He bathed in the moans of his lover, who was enjoying the vibrator, deep within her core, the huntress was soon pulled on top of Vergil, his hands held her hips in order to keep her steady whilst she continued to thrust inside of his tight hole.</p>
<p>"You must be really enjoying this aren't you Vergil?~" She asked pressing her hands down either side of the half-demons head, he gave a small smirk. "Why wouldn't I Mary?~" He questioned, his right hand squeezing her ass tightly which made her moan, he pulled Lady down so her face was beside his, Vergil's lips then attached to her neck, leaving his mark on her body, as she did to him. "I'm just ensuring that everyone will know, that you belong to me Mary~" Lady rolled her eyes hearing him repeat the exact same sentence back to her, it made her smile.</p>
<p>Lady's slender fingers wrapped around the Blue Devil's large throbbing member, she knew he was getting close, much like her, the vibrator deep inside her cunt was on it's highest setting, Vergil wanted to make sure she came no matter what, he knew she couldn't have all the fun pegging him.</p>
<p>"Oh Vergil!~" He didn't have to wait long until she released, the half-demons hands grasped her ass tighter in his grip, he was close to releasing. "Mary! C-cumming!~" He snarled, his arms wrapped tightly around her slim waist as he came on both of them, Lady panted softly from both exhaustion and pleasure, the feel of his hot sticky cum on her body made her smile, Vergil watched as she pulled her body up from his, her breasts and stomach were covered in his seed. "That was...certainly an interesting experience~" she smirked softly to herself, before pulling out of her lover.</p>
<p>Vergil helped Lady to remove the strap-on from her hips and threw it onto the floor, before helping her to clean up the sticky mess which laid upon both their bodies.</p>
<p>"So...will you let me fuck you again like that Vergil?" Lady asked once he had pulled her onto his chest, his dark pierced deep into her own, he was considering this offer. "Perhaps...when you have been good I'll allow for this to happen again," he purred back in return, he knew the huntress was happy to hear that, and deep down, he was hoping she'd do that again to him.</p>
<p>He couldn't lie, it was attractive when she took charge for once, he made a mental note to himself, that he had to make her do it a bit more often than not.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And yes you may notice some things are different, I removed the final part with the double penetration part- I decided to add a few more things to this one</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>